Carnival (Ereri)
by Tsundere Asuna
Summary: Eren and Levi go to a Carnival!


**A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like it. I haven't written anything in a long time. Also, feedback is welcomed and ****_encouraged_****, so if you notice something please send me a message. Sorry it's so long too. If you want the next one to be shorter, please tell me!**

"Oi, Eren! It's time to go!" Levi shouted down the stairs to Eren's room in the basement. He was becoming impatient and had started tapping his feet.

Several seconds later, Eren came running up the steps. He came to a halt in front of the object of his affection. The taller, yet much younger boy had a glint in his eyes and was noticeably giddy with excitement. He was dressed casual in a pair of jeans and his favorite green hoodie.

"Well, let's go. Hurry up, you brat!" Levi commanded. He had already started walking out the door and was headed towards the stables.

Eren quickly followed. He made sure not to fall behind Levi the entire way there. Once arrived, he found the horses had already been saddled.

"Did you do this, Heichou?" Eren gasped, turning to look at the man he was going to be spending the rest of his day with.

No surprise, Levi's face hadn't changed, it was still in its seemingly permanent glare. He had one hand on his horse's rein and the other stroking its nose. "I wouldn't have had to if someone would have gotten up when they were supposed to."

"Well, u-um, thank you. Thanks for coming today, too. I'm sorry you had to come with me." Eren responded, jumping on his horse.

Levi let out a sigh and repeated Eren's action. "I was ordered to keep watch over you. Plus, it might be a good break for me as well."

Eren noticed that his face seemed to soften up as he said that. It might have been his imagination, but he hoped not.

Levi's horse walked in front of Eren's and began to trot. "Quit your staring and let's go. Remember not to be more than 2 horse length away." He demanded.

Eren quickly snapped out of the minor trance that Lance Corporal Levi had put him in and caught up to him. His face was noticeably red, embarrassed from being caught. It didn't stop him from staring on the ride there though. Eren took in every last inch of Levi as they rode. He took in the sight of Levi's extremely toned back through his, somewhat tight, white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. He took in the sight of his short, dark hair blowing about in the wind.

Soon, he was snapped out of his daze by Levi speaking again.

"Let's tie our horses up over there." Levi suggested, riding his horse over to the creek that ran along the side of the Carnival area.

They tied up their horses and proceeded into the Carnival area. Once inside, Eren's eyes began to shine again and he was overjoyed. He glanced over at Levi, trying to see how he felt about the whole ordeal. He didn't notice any signs of extreme anger or the like, so that was a good sign.

"Well, are we going to stand here, or are we going to go and do something?" Levi questioned, his face hardening.

Eren didn't lose his happiness as he began running towards the first game he saw. Levi, who was slightly happy about spending quality time with Eren, followed behind.

"Heichou! Look, you shoot down these ducks with this gun and you can win a prize!" Eren explained, holding up a pellet gun.

Eren took out his money and handed it to the man who was working. He then put the gun against his shoulder and looking down the barrel, aiming for a duck. His first two shots didn't hit anything, his last one, however, knocked down one of the ducks on the top row.

"Here's your prize mister." The Carni said, handing Eren a small plush cat.

Eren's face seemed rather disappointed, he had wanted the giant bear, but he quickly hid it. "Look, Heichou! My first carnival prize!" He shouted, turning around to show his beloved his new toy.

Levi cracked a smile, unknowingly. "Let me have a shot." He handed the money to the carni and picked up the gun Eren used, now fully reloaded.

Levi took his time and aimed, making sure to keep steady. When he fired, Eren heard a ping, and then a duck fell down. Eren kept quiet as Levi did this two more times.

"Hmph, it wasn't that hard." Levi said, trying to keep back a smirk.

"What prize would you like, sir?" The carni inquired, pointing to the large animals hanging on a net above them.

Levi glanced at Eren out of the corner of his eye. He was still looking up at the big teddy bear with the green bow around its neck. Levi smirked, "I'll take the big bear."

Levi took the bear from the carni and shoved it at Eren. "Here."

Eren looked at Levi confused. "B-but, you won that Heichou! I couldn't take it."

"I won this stupid thing for you, you brat. Just take it!" Levi said sternly.

Eren's eyes suddenly widened. He was amazed that the Levi had won a carnival game for him. He grabbed the bear and hugged it. He then looked quizzically at the small cat in his hand. "Here, Heichou. It's only fair that you at least take this. I think it suits you anyway." Eren couldn't help but chuckle at his last sentence.

Levi looked at the small black cat plushie that was in Eren's hand. He couldn't see any resemblance between him and the cat. However, he-as much as he didn't want to admit it-wanted something Eren had given to him, so he took it from Eren with a small "thanks".

Levi gave a bit of an awkward cough. "Well, what now?"

Eren put on a thinking face. "How about we walk around and see what they have?"

Levi nodded, giving his approval. Eren began walking leisurely towards the other end of the carnival area, no destination in mind. Levi made sure Eren didn't get too far away from him. They stopped here and there to look at and buy things. Levi made a note that Eren was constantly glancing at the giant ferris wheel in the middle of the hustle and bustle.

"Heichou, I need to use the restroom. Will you hold this?" Eren asked, stopping in front of the men's restroom near the ferris wheel.

Levi took the giant bear, and stood a bit away from the bathroom, trusting Eren to not do something stupid. As soon as he found a nice spot to stand, several unknown females came up to him. His face never stopped glaring but the ladies never stopped trying to flirt.

"Hey handsome, what's your name?" A short brunette said. She was surprisingly shorter than Levi. She seemed very loud and annoying to him, however.

Eren came back from the bathroom unnoticed. Levi was too preoccupied trying to get these girls away. Eren however, was very irritated that these girls had tried to take his precious Heichou away from him.

Eren ran up to Levi and grabbed his bear from him. "Come on, Levi." He spat, making sure Levi's name came out very clear.

Eren then grabbed Levi's hand, taking him by surprise. He then proceeded to speed walk away from the scene and straight towards the empty line for the ferris wheel. Luckily, the wheel had just stopped to let someone off and allowed Eren and Levi a chance to get on extremely quickly.

They sat on separate sides of the booth as it began going up. Eren finally realizing his actions and turning red.

"Finally back to reality?" Levi huffed.

"U-uh, I'm sorry." Eren said, putting his face in his hands. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide his red face, even his ears were red. He may have been a brave and outgoing guy when it came to titans, but Levi just got to him.

"You're fine. But why were you so bothered?" Levi questioned suspiciously, though he basically knew the answer already.

Eren on the other hand, was on the verge of bursting into flames he was so embarrassed. "I just didn't want my precious Heichou to be taken from me." He mumbled, barely audible.

"Heichou? Didn't you just call me by my name down there, Eren?" He pushed, clearly amused. His face smirking, no longer stuck in its usual glare, something very few people see.

"Yes." He mumbled again.

Levi, sick of beating around the bush said, "I wasn't flirting with them, I was trying to get rid of them. I'm very much interested in someone else."

Eren went from very embarrassed to dejected by the time Levi finished what he was saying. He couldn't believe Levi had someone he liked, and there was no way it could be him, he thought.

"Listen, Eren. I'm sorry-" Levi started, but he was cut off.

"No, it's fine! I totally understand that Heichou has someone he likes. I mean, it's to be expected right?" Eren said, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. "I bet she's really pretty and-" This time Eren was the one who was cut off.

Levi had suddenly kissed Eren, taking him by surprise and skillfully silencing him. "Would you shut up?" He urged, pulling away.

"Wh-why would you do that?!" Eren yelled. A couple tears had fallen from his eyes and were rolling down his cheeks now.

"Because I like you, you shitty brat! Get it through your head already! If I hadn't, I wouldn't have come out to this silly carnival!" Levi replied.

Levi sighed and reached over towards Eren. Eren flinched away, slightly irritating Levi, but he wasn't surprised. He lightly placed his right hand on Eren's left cheek and wiped away the tears on his cheek.

"I like you too, Levi." Eren mumbled.

"Good, now quit crying and come over here, we're almost to the top again." Levi informed, patting his lap.

Eren looked curiously at his senior, but got up nonetheless. He took a step forward and straddled Levi. Too embarrassed to look at him, he looked to his left, surprised at the few.

"Look! The sun is setting." Eren informed, clearly amazed.

"I like this view better." Levi said as he wrapped his arms around Eren's back.

Eren, amazed Levi had said something so cheesy, and…un-Levi-like, whipped his head back around and chuckled.

"Shut up." Levi glared.

Eren, unable to reply, wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. In return, Levi pulled Eren closer and lifted his head up, staring at Eren's face, more specifically, his lips. Unaware of it himself, Eren was slowly leaning down, staring at Levi. Once their lips finally touched, Eren felt a spark and closed his eyes.

Eren was the first to pull away. His cheeks were flushed yet again, and he was in awe of what had just happened…for a second time.

"Open your mouth, Eren." Levi demanded.

Eren did as he was told, and not a second later, Levi had pulled him back down and stuck his tongue in Eren's mouth. Eren tried to copy what Levi was doing, but failed. He did, however, remember to breathe through his nose. His technique wasn't good, but it was his first time so Levi understood.

Too soon, however, their little session was interrupted by the person working the ferris wheel.

"U-Um, it's time to get off." He had stuttered, clearly feeling embarrassed about what he had interrupted.

Eren climbed off of Levi and stepped out of the booth first, quickly followed by his partner. Speaking of which, Eren didn't really know what they were. He couldn't bring himself to ask so he just stared at the ground as they walked, Levi now leading the way.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Levi questioned, his voice harsh. Eren opened his mouth to speak. "Don't say 'nothing' because I can tell it's something"

Eren let out a sigh. "What a-are we, Heichou?" He quickly stammered out.

Levi didn't take more than a second to respond. "We're lovers, aren't we?"

Eren's face lit up. "Okay." was all he managed to get out, he was so excited.

Levi began walking again, Eren now right beside him. Their hands brushed against each others and Eren intertwined their fingers. Levi let out a 'tsk' but didn't try and remove his hand.

"Well, that's enough excitement for today. Let's head back." Levi suggested.

Eren shook his head in agreement as they started walking towards the creek where they had tied their horses. It didn't matter what else was left at the carnival, none of it could have been better than what had just happened. They both just hoped it wasn't a dream.


End file.
